


a nasty habit

by lamon



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Begging, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Denial, Raw Sex, dom-bottom!jaemin, praising, sub-top!jisung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21635428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamon/pseuds/lamon
Summary: jisung is unlucky to walk on jaemin whenever he jerks off in the dorms. it happens too often for jisung to bear, but jaemin finds it quite amusing - and invites jisung to join.
Relationships: Na Jaemin/Park Jisung
Comments: 2
Kudos: 400





	a nasty habit

"hey, hyu-" jisung's words are stuck in his throat as he blushes at the sight of jaemin. jaemin, who is sitting on the sofa in their living room, his head tilted back and eyes closed, while his hand is steadily moving on his dick. he turns his head in jisung's direction, looking absolutely unbothered, and says "hey, jisungie" in his most casual tone, as if he didn't see that the maknae's face is so red he can explode at any second.

so jisung does.

"can you _stop_ doing that all around the house?!" he shouts furiously and slams the door, forgetting about social hierarchy.

the thing is, jaemin has a nasty habit to jerk off often and in any corner of the dorms. apparently, he doesn't give a fuck if somebody catches him, because jisung has seen him doing that so many times that it's already hard to count (though jaemin did get more careful after chenle found him wanking at night right in the kitchen, where the younger came to grab something from the fridge: he let out his dolphin shriek, waking up the others and freaking the hell out of jaemin, who then learnt to choose time and place for playing with his 'friend' better).

but jisung seems to be destined to suffer from this jaemin's habit more often than the others, as he has an unnecessary honour to see jaemin's dick a few times a week on the regular. thinking of that, jisung heads to the bathroom, as he's just come back from the practice, so he misses the way jaemin sighs, tucks his cock back into his pants and jumps off the sofa to follow him.

"aw, jisungie, don't be mad", jaemin's sweet voice comes from behind jisung while the long arms embrace him, making him flinch in surprise as he washes his hands.

"hyung, -ugh, stop it", jisung tries to escape the tight hug, but jaemin only clings closer to him and oh god, his hard cock presses to jisung's butt, causing jisung to freeze in embarrassment as he feels blood rushing to his head.

"how about doing it together, hm?" jaemin asks, breathing out hot whisper in jisung's red ear, while his fingers slowly travel down jisung's waist, lightly stroking his thighs before jaemin's palm shamelessly covers the younger's crotch. "i can make you feel so, _so_ good" jaemin says, adding a subtle squeeze on jisung's cock, and this brings jisung back from his stunned state.

"get your dirty hands off me!" he hisses and finally manages to push jaemin away, who raises his eyebrows, standing a few feet away. "i-i mean... you did the... the thing with your... a-and didn't wash your hands...hyung", jisung stutters, trying to explain that blurt-out, and that's enough for jaemin to spread his lips in a wide cheesy grin.

"you're so cute jisungie", he coos, "i'll be in my room if you change your mind", jaemin winks and heads out, leaving jisung embarrassed like he's never been before.

and it's not like jisung's ever thought about his friends in a sexual way, but next time when he tries to relax by means which is known to any boy, jaemin's words invade his memory, and that's quite unexpected to say the least. _'i can make you feel so good'_ \- this phrase rings in jisung's ears while he's jerking off in the shower, and no matter how hard he tries to distract himself by some lewd images in his head, jaemin's voice seems to take over his imagination. he still cums, but it is no more than acceptable, without a usual rush of thrill followed by sense of relief and satisfaction. this time jisung feels even hornier than before the orgasm, but he can't afford staying in the shower for half an hour, so he just sighs and switches the water off, hoping that it's a one-time occasion.

he's proven wrong, because every his jerking-off session gets worse than the previous one, as the thought of jaemin's proposal interferes right when he's ready to cum, making jisung feel ashamed and almost guilty, that he remembers about his hyung at such a moment.

what would jaemin do? how would he do that? how would it feel?..

and honestly, jisung _doesn't_ want to have these questions, but they keep popping up in his mind, leaving him no choice but to grit his teeth in a poor attempt to chase his orgasm as he moves his hand faster and faster.

the attempt is failed, and well, that's devastating. he's a young healthy man, how can he fail to cum?! that's annoying _and_ scary, it never happened to him, and after searching the internet and getting even more scared that his dick's gonna fall off, jisung tosses his phone aside and buries his head in the pillow, frustrated to the point when he's ready to just go to jaemin and tell him that it's his fault, and that it's unfair, and _just do smth, hyung!.._

cold sweat breaks on jisung's palms, and his eyes fly wide open at the very, very bad idea.

he sits up on his bed staring at the wall while his brain works at a hectic pace. it's 20:17. jaemin's room is nextdoor. jeno has late schedule, chenle and renjun went to eat out with wayv. his elusive pleasure is a few steps away, he just has to get up and go and knock on jaemin's door.

"yes?" jaemin's voice comes in a few seconds after rustling noises, and jisung's bravery is back to zero the moment he pushes the door open and steps in to see jaemin lying on the bed with a phone in his hands.

"what's up, jisungie?" a wide grin accompanies the question, and jisung feels hot and cold, but mostly hella nervous. while he tries to think of how to start a simple 'let's-jerk-off-together-hyung' sentence, mumbling something between "uhm" and "erm", jaemin smirks playfully, and oh that's bad. "i guess, you've changed your mind", he says affirmatively, and jisung feels his blood boil at the embarrassment.

"i-i... no!" he lies as his legs make their way out of the room, but jaemin is quick to grab his hand and drag him, before they land on the bed sitting opposite each other.

"you're already here, jisungie, there's nothing to be afraid of", jaemin reassures him with a soft smile as he strokes his thighs in comforting manner, but the proximity of jaemin's hands to his crotch only makes jisung more flustered.

"shall i... do something?" he asks timidly, avoiding jaemin's smiley eyes.

"just relax", jaemin says, and it's the most difficult thing for jisung to do right now.

after his shy nod jaemin reaches his hands to tug off jisung's sweatpants and underwear, saying "we won't need that, will we", and as soon as his hardening cock is revealed, he can't help blushing, feeling vulnerably exposed, jaemin's "oh" only adding to his embarrassment. "you're a big boy, jisungie", jaemin chuckles, and jisung opens his mouth to say the words which he forgets the moment jaemin's hot hand firmly wraps around his cock and starts moving slowly, making him gasp at familiar pleasant sensation. 

it's just a bit different from the way jisung does it himself, but he can't take his eyes off jaemin's hand, his throat going uncomfortably dry. his face and ears become one shade pinker when his cock's fully hard, thick and heavy in jaemin's fist, who suddenly lets it out of his grip to give jisung a feather touch of his fingertips as they move along the shaft from the base to the tip. the sudden contrast makes jisung's cock twitch, and the boy purses his lips under jaemin's gaze.

"do you like it?" jaemin asks, stroking the downside with his index finger.

"it's... okay", jisung utters, and jaemin smiles and adds his other hand to take jisung's cock at the base while his fingers start teasing the tip, and jisung can't help but let out a huff, his stomach tenses and eyes close as heavy lust spreads through his body. he doesn't see jaemin's smile getting wider, but clearly feels the moves of his hands, which now stroke his cock faster, feels the flat of jaemin's palm rolling over his tip before it wraps around and squeezes only to move down his shaft a few times and then up again, jaemin's fingers leaving him no choice to make a proper inhale. arousal coiled in his abdomen threatens to tear up, but it feels so good that when jisung opens his eyes, he can only see his red leaking cock appearing and disappearing in jaemin's hands, which smear his precum along the length with quick, almost harsh tugs. his chest heaves and hands roam randomly on the sheets, as he tries his best to keep his moans from escaping his mouth.

"hyung, i think i'm close", jisung manages to say, biting on his lower lip, but what he doesn't expect is that jaemin will take his hands off, leaving jisung's cock throb in the air, which feels cold after the heat of friction. confusion and fear that jaemin just wanted to humiliate him that way flood jisung's consciousness, his hands going cold and sticky. but instead of a laughter, or whatever jisung was dreading for, jaemin moves to sit a bit farther from him, giving jisung a mischievous look of hooded eyes.

"you want me to make you feel good, jisungie?" he asks, his eyes sparkling with devilish flame, and in any other situation jisung would be cautious of such jaemin's face, but not when his cock is unbearably hard and his head has only a thought of cumming. he nods silently, after which jaemin with a _completely unnecessary_ gesture tugs a lock of his hair behind his ear and bends over parting his mouth.

"no, hyung don't, please..." jisung moans with his eyes shut while tangling his fingers in jaemin's hair before pushing his head down, and jaemin correctly interprets this plea, hidden behind the protest, and takes jisung's cock in his mouth as deep as he can, letting the younger set the pace he wants. and jisung just can't believe it while he watches jaemin stretch his lips around his fat cock, his drool streaming generously and staining his chin as he moves his head, slurping and humming in content as if he liked sucking cocks more than anything in his life.

he moves his head faster, helping himself with his hand, and jisung again feels his climax get closer. it seems he's losing it, the room starts floating in front if him as he struggles to keep his eyes open, and when jaemin swallows his cock down his relaxed throat and gulps around it, jisung whines pitifully and almost curls into a ball, pressing jaemin's head to his stomach with his both hands.

"hyung, hyung, please, i'm so close, let me, please..." he begs, burying his nose in jaemin's hair while trying to keep him on his place, but jaemin gulps one last time and abruptly pulls away, making tears well into jisung's eyes as he groans in desperation. not only he couldn't cum masturbating, but now jaemin doesn't _allow_ him to cum, torturing him so that he has to beg pathetically for his release. but jisung doesn't care anymore.

"hyung, pl-" he whines, but jaemin interrupts him with a kiss, knocking out the air out of jisung's lungs. it's wet and lewd, but jisung doesn't mind. he chases jaemin's mouth, which promised pleasure but made jisung even more hopeless, and this time he can't help whimpering when jaemin's soft tongue enters his mouth and caresses it from the inside. he's so concentrated on jaemin's lips, that he doesn't notice when he's pulled down, so that they fall on the bed, jisung hovering above jaemin, whose skillful hands undress them both till they're naked.

jisung gets aware of their changed position only when jaemin roughly takes his cock again, causing jisung to break the kiss as he moans loudly, earning jaemin's cocky smile before he takes jisung's pliant hand and presses it between his spread thighs.

"you came to me when i was having fun", he chuckles, as jisung widens his eyes at the slick feeling against his fingertips and lets out a shaky "o-oh" when his finger slips in jaemin's ass too easily. it's hot and wet inside, and jisung can only gulp, his throat clicking dryly, as he imagines how good jaemin's hole could feel around his cock. "another one", jaemin breathes out, his face gaining blissful expression when jisung obeys and boldly moves his fingers deeper. "add one more and move them a bit", jaemin instructs, stroking jisung's hair in encouragement, and jisung pushes his third finger in, blushing as he doesn't know if he should look at jaemin's face or at where his fingers fuck into his hyung's ass.

he doesn't have time to decide though, because jaemin lifts his head up and seals their lips together, fucking his tongue in jisung's mouth at the same rhythm with the moves of jisung's fingers in his hole. his smile is obvious against jisung's lips when he carefully pushes jisung's hand away, taking his cock and lining it up his entrance instead.

"come on, jisungie", he says quietly, his other hand pressing on jisung's small waist, and to the beat of his frantically pounding heart, jisung bucks his hips forward and lets his cock slip into jaemin's ass.

the moment the soft walls engulf his twitching shaft, jisung groans through gritted teeth as he feels he's gonna cum right away. he makes an instinctive quick thrust, but jaemin grabs his buttcheeks, stopping him.

"wait-wait-wait, jisungie, let me feel your cock properly", he says smiling, and jisung wants to howl at the tearing desire to hammer into jaemin's hole, but he just babbles "okay, okay" trying to keep his blurred focus on jaemin, who closes his eyes and fucking clenches his tight ass, and jisung can't bear this anymore.

"can i move- please, hyung, want to move, _hng-_ i can't..." he sobs, his head dropped and arms trembling visibly.

"jisungie, you're adorable", jaemin coos at him and clenches his ass again, smiling at jisung's immediate whine. "just go slowly", he finally permits, and jisung makes his first long thrust, tilting his head back as arousal goes through his body with heavy waves.

he tries to be careful, but it seems to be an impossible task because jaemin is so tight, so hot and wonderful inside, that jisung almost goes crazy as his cock sinks in deeper with every his thrust.

"you like it?" jaemin asks, his smile plastered on his lips, and only his sweaty temples give him away.

"yes, feels so good, hyung", jisung answers quickly, as he bucks his hips forward, making his moves faster so that he soon hears the sound of his balls slapping against jaemin's ass. his gaze lowers from jaemin's face to his cock, which presses hard to his stomach, oozing at the tip, and then down to his hole which slurps greedily, and the sight of his cock fucking into it makes jisung groan before he grabs jaemin's thighs and starts hammering into his ass the way he wants to, groaning again at jaemin's surprised 'ah'.

"like that, jisungie, fuck me like a good boy you are", he breathes out, grasping on sweaty back of the younger, who after these simple words speeds up so fast that the bed starts creaking, but jisung doesn't hear that and just continues to ram his cock into jaemin's body, feeling that his climax is a few moments away.

a moan leaks out of his mouth when jaemin tightens his ass, causing jisung to make his thrusts harder, getting him impossibly close to his peak.

"cum in me and say thank you", jaemin orders, yet his chest raises and neck tenses, and that's all it takes jisung to whine as he makes a rough thrust and releases in jaemin's insides, his whole body shaking at the long-awaited orgasm as he chants _"thank you thank you thank you"_ and then drops on top of jaemin, his cock still balls deep inside him.

he pants in jaemin's neck, his body weak and exhausted in a pleasant way, when he hears jaemin's soft chuckle.

"jisungie, you're heavy", he says, carefully pushing jisung off, who mutters "sorry" and rolls over, feeling absolutely fucked out. he senses the smell of sex and sweat and a hint of jaemin's smile swimming in the air, and he sips it all in with a big inhale before he turns his head to jaemin, who wears a similar expression, his abdomen decorated with pearly drops of cum. jaemin lifts up to reach for his t-shirt to clean up at least a bit, and jisung blushes at the horrifying realization that he's just fucked his hyung...

"hyung, i-i..." he tries, but in vain because jaemin shuts him up with a kiss, clearly showing that talks are not welcomed.

"we have about an hour before everyone comes back", he says and then yawns, tugging the blanket up so he can cover both of them. he plants another kiss on jisung's temple and embraces the maknae in his warm arms, who doesn't mind at all, snuggling to jaemin and closing his eyes, thinking that after the best fuck in his life talks can wait indeed.


End file.
